Motor vehicles are a common means of transportation. Manufacturers of motor vehicles often attempt to devise new configurations of vehicles to add additional features and comfort to occupants of the vehicles. With many people employed in the shipping and transportation industry, as well as a large number of people employed at some distance from work that involves commuting, many features have been added to vehicles to enable easier consumption of food or beverages while in the vehicle. For example, cup holders are commonly included in many modern cars.
In addition to being a matter of convenience, many people may wish to consume meals, such as breakfast, lunch or dinner while driving or riding in a vehicle and within the confines of the vehicle. For example, salesman, commercial truck drivers and the like may spend a large portion of the day driving and may not have the time or convenience to stop to eat a meal. Some options for meals include purchasing food at a fast food outlet. Over a long period of time, regular consumption of food from a fast food outlet may give rise to health concerns.
Additionally, despite the availability of cup holders in many vehicles, there are yet a large number of vehicles that may not easily accommodate food in addition to beverages. Managing food items in the vehicle may be a delicate task to avoid inconvenience to the driver while also making the food readily available to the driver and minimally likely to topple over.